Mistycloud's Misery
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Mistypaw, abandoned in a field as a kit, is found and brought to BreezeClan. As the moons pass by, a new Clan moves to the forest. Her leader wants to attack while they are still weak. By mistake, she kills an apprentice. She learns that he was her brother. Her father, leader of the new Clan, lets her join him. When he marks her Unwanted, it fuels Mistypaw's hatred for her father
1. Chapter 1

"Bluesky, what are their names?" I heard a she-cat ask.

"The she-kit will be Mistykit, the gray tom will be Stormkit and the white tom Fuzzykit." I heard my mother purr. _Mistykit. My name is Mistykit. _I turned to the two toms beside me. _Stormkit is beside me, and Fuzzykit is on the other side of Stormkit. My brothers. _

"Who is their father?" the she-cat asked. I looked at my mother, but she said nothing.

"Can they play with me?" a small she-kit asked.

"Not right now, they are too little. Rosekit, why don't you go and play outside?" said the she-cat, nudging her towards the exit.

"Fernpetal, do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes." Fernpetal mewed. Rosekit sighed before trotting out of the den.

"Who is our father?" Stormkit asked.

"Will he come and visit us soon?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Maybe." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Can we play outside?" Stormkit asked, changing the subject.

"Not right now. You can meet the Clan later." she mewed.

"But why? Why can't we meet them now?" Fuzzykit frowned.

"We want to play with Rosekit!" I scoffed.

"What about the other kits? Can we play with them?" Stormkit pleaded.

"What is your name?" I asked the gray she-cat, giving up on asking to play outside.

"I'm Fernpetal." she said, staring straight ahead.

"Why don't you look at her when you talk?" Stormkit asked curiously.

"Because I'm blind." she told him.

"How did you become blind?" Fuzzykit asked.

"I was born blind." she sighed.

"but I thought you were a warrior." Stormkit frowned.

"I am." she smiled.

"But how can you be a warrior if you're blind?" Stormkit scoffed.

"Stormkit!" I hissed, covering his mouth with my tail.

"I had some help from my brother, Wolfclaw and my sisters, Ivyleaf and Turtleshell. My mentor, Icestorm, never gave up on me. Icestorm always pushed me harder and now I'm as good a warrior as any other cat in the Clan. I may not be able to see, but I can still hear and smell." she laughed.

"What's it like to be a warrior?" Fuzzykit asked.

"You'll get to know when you're older." Fernpetal laughed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock to hear my words!" a cat called.

"That's Ravenstar, come along. Let's go see what he has to say." Bluesky purred, nudging us out of the nursery.

"But we aren't old enough to catch our own prey!" Fuzzykit objected.

"Just be quiet and no one will mind." Bluesky mewed. I sat in between Stormkit and Fuzzykit, my tail wrapped around my paws.

"Heatherpaw, will you please come forward? It is time you received a new mentor." Ravenstar called. I watched as a small she-cat padded other to him.

"Your mentor will be Redstripe!" Ravenstar purred. I watched as Heatherpaw touched noses with her new mentor. _I can't wait until that is me, Stormkit and Fuzzykit up there! _

"Dovekit, you have reached your sixth moon. It is time for you and your sister to be apprenticed. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudwhisper." Ravenstar mewed. I watched as the she-cat touched noses with a white she-cat.

"Sorrelkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sorrelpaw. Your mentor will be Stormcloud." Sorrelpaw touched noses with the young warrior before joining sister.

"It is a wonderful time for ThunderClan, two new apprentices and four new kits in the nursery! Fernpetal has kitted one beautiful she-kit, Rosekit and Bluesky has kitted three kits, Stormkit, Mistykit and Fuzzykit! ThunderClan is thriving!" Ravenstar purred.

"Heatherpaw! Dovepaw! Sorrelpaw! Rosekit! Stormkit! Mistykit! Fuzzykit!" The clan chanted. I sat up proudly as they chanted our names.

"Come along now, it is time for sleep." Bluesky purred, nudging us towards to nursery.

"Why?" Stormkit complained.

"Because." she insisted. I sighed and curled up in our nest. _I can't wait until I'm an apprentice. I'll be the best apprentice in ThunderClan! _

"Wake up." Bluesky nudged me awake. I opened my eyes to see that Stormkit and Fuzzykit were already awake. They sat, huddled together close to the wall. Stormkit looked like he was about to fall back asleep.

"Why?" I yawned.

"Because we are leaving." she sighed.

"Where are we going?" Stormkit frowned.

"You want to see your father, don't you?" she asked us.

"Why didn't he come and visit us before?" Fuzzykit asked.

"Yeah, how come he wants to see us in the middle of the night, but not in the daytime? Is he embarrassed to be seen with us?" Stormkit asked. I stretched before stumbling out of the nest and joining my brothers.

"No. He isn't embarrassed of you. He is very proud that you three are his kits. He just couldn't come and see you before." she told us.

"Why not?" Fuzzykit asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are going to see him now." Bluesky sighed.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." I purred.

"Let's go then. We have to leave before the other warriors wake up."

"Why? Will they not let us see our father?" Stormkit frowned.

"Something like that." Bluesky muttered, leading us outside of the nursery. The camp was silent except for the silent chatter of the guards at the entrances of the camp.

"We can't let Redstripe and Cedarleaf see us. Stay in the shadows." Bluesky whispered.

"Where are you going?" a white she-cat asked. _She must be a warrior! I can't wait until I'm a warrior! _

"Icestorm!" Bluesky said, startled.

"Where are you going?" Icestorm repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Icestorm, you have to understand, I'm not clan-born like the rest of you. I don't belong here." Bluesky mewed.

"You're not the only one, Rosepetal and Moonshine aren't clan-born. Neither are Cloudwind and Starsong. Do you think Foxheart is Thunderclan born? None of them were born into this clan but they still belong here." Icestorm insisted.

"Yes, but _I _don't belong here. I love the clan, but it's not the path I must walk down. I have a different path to walk on." Bluesky insisted.

"Where were you and your kits going?" Icestorm asked.

"To the ShadowClan border. I was meeting up with their father, Shadowclaw. I've met up with him for a while, he knows how I feel. He doesn't belong in his clan either, he was born a rogue." Bluesky explained.

"Bluesky, think about this. Are you making the right choice?" Icestorm prompted.

"I have thought about it. This isn't the life I want for my kits, or for me. I don't want my kits to get killed in a battle or injured over a border fight. I'm sorry Icestorm, but you of all cats must know how I feel." Bluesky said nervously.

"You're right, I do know how you feel. I lost my daughter Cinderpaw in a battle, Heatherpaw got injured in a battle, I lost my two sons Redfire and Thistlepaw in the fire and Blazepaw and Sandpaw, two kits that I've grown to love, hate me and joined WindClan. If any cat knows how you feel, it's me." Icestorm mewed.

"Then you understand why I must go." Bluesky prompted.

"Yes, the clan will miss you, Mistykit, Stormkit and Fuzzykit, You are forever in our hearts. May StarClan light your paths." Icestorm dipped her head.

"You too, Icestorm." Bluesky said, nudging us forward.

"She was so big!" Stormkit purred.

"Icestorm was so nice! Fernpetal said that Icestorm was her mentor. I hope I get her for my mentor!" I purred.

"Icestorm won't be your mentor." Bluesky sighed.

"Why? Aren't we coming back to the camp?" Stormkit frowned.

"No. We are going to live with your father." Bluesky told us.

"But isn't our father a ThunderClan cat?" Fuzzykit frowned.

"No. Your father is a ShadowClan cat." she said.

"Rosekit says that ShadowClan cats are bad!" Stormkit exclaimed.

"ShadowClan cats are that bad. Rosekit has never met a ShadowClan cat." Bluesky scoffed.

"But we are ThunderClan cats! I don't want to live in ShadowClan! I want to be a ThunderClan warrior!" Stormkit purred, pouncing on a blade of grass.

"You don't have to live in ShadowClan." she told him.

"But you said we weren't going back to ThunderClan." Fuzzykit frowned.

"We aren't. We won't live in ThunderClan or ShadowClan. We are all going to live somewhere else, together. I don't know where yet, but we'll find somewhere." Bluesky told us.

"But I want to become a warrior!" Stormkit growled.

"You can't be a warrior." she sighed.

"Why not?" Stormkit frowned.

"Because you can't. Alright?" she said, licking his ears gently.

"But I want to be a warrior!" Stormkit scoffed, batting her away.

"Come on, we're almost there." Bluesky sighed.

"Where are we meeting him?" Fuzzykit asked.

"In a field at the edge of both our territories." she replied.

"Look! The sun is coming out!" Stormkit purred.

"It's almost time to meet him." Bluesky purred.

"Do you hear that?" Stormkit asked, his ears twitching.

"That must be him. You three stay here, I'll bring him over here." Bluesky said, bounding away.

"I'm going to be the best warrior!" Stormkit said, tackling me.

"Didn't you hear Bluesky? We aren't going to be warriors." Fuzzykit hissed.

"We can still pretend." Stormkit sighed.

"I have someone you need to meet." Bluesky interrupted. A large black tom was at her side.

"Who is this, Bluesky?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"This is Shadowclaw." her tail flicked towards the black tom. She whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. He just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Fuzzykit!" Fuzzykit purred. I frowned, looking at him closely.

"What's wrong Mistykit?" Stormkit asked.

"I look exactly like you!" I exclaimed, standing next to Shadowclaw. Our black pelts glimmered in the sunlight.

"That's right. You even have amber eyes, just like him." Bluesky purred. His ears twitched and he glanced around nervously. Bluesky seemed to have sensed it too.

"Quick! This way!" Bluesky nudged Stormkit, Fuzzykit and me into the grass.

"Stay hidden!" She hissed at us.

"What's happening?" Stormkit asked but she had already bounded away. Shadowclaw had left with her.

"He doesn't seem to like us." Stormkit sighed.

"Oh well. _I_ don't really like him. He's a ShadowClan cat!" I hissed.

"But he is still our father." Fuzzykit scoffed.

"I guess." I sighed.

"We," Stormkit was interrupted off by a growling noise.

"We should run. I don't want to be around when that thing comes near us." Stormkit said, racing off into the grass. I tried to follow him but I lost my brother in the long grass. I turned to find Fuzzykit but he was gone too. _I'm all alone. _I curled up on a rock and lay there, afraid. _What if they never find me? _

"Bluesky!" I called wearily.

"Mistykit!" I heard Shadowclaw call. I watched as he leaped through the grass, landing at the base of the rock.

"Stay here, I'm going to find your brothers." he said as he raced away. I watched him disappear through the grass. _What if he never comes back for me? _I waited for a long time. I watched the sun start to disappear. _He's not coming back. _

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I spun around to see a dark brown tom. I was too afraid to say anything. I almost couldn't see him in the little light that was left in the day. I was starting to get cold.

"Don't be afraid, I'll take you somewhere safe." he smiled, lifting me off the rock. I wanted to tell him that my father was coming back for me but I was too afraid to speak. I could feel the breeze ruffling through my black fur as the tom raced through the field. When we reached the edge he stopped to take a breath.

"I'll take you to my Clan, I know they wouldn't turn down a lost kit. You're safe now." he said through my fur. _At least I won't be alone. I hate Shadowclaw for abandoning me. At least this way I'll be a warrior. _


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you got there, Tigerpaw?" a large black and ginger tom frowned.

"It's a kit. I found her in a field beyond our territory." he said, placing me at the tom's paws.

"What were you doing outside of our territory?" a gray she-cat hissed.

"I heard something, so I went over to it." he said nervously.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tigerpaw." the black and ginger tom sighed.

"Fallowstep, Runningstar, what was I supposed to do? Leave this kit there? There was a dog in the field. I could hear it." Tigerpaw hissed.

"A dog? Tigerpaw why didn't you tell us there was a dog so close to our territory!" Fallowstep growled.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Tigerpaw scowled at the she-cat. Runningstar was looking me over curiously.

"What is your name?" he asked, ignoring the argument Tigerpaw and Fallowstep were having.

"M-Mistykit." I stammered.

"Mistykit?" Fallowstep frowned.

"You have a Clan name already. You must be from one of the other Clans." Tigerpaw said quietly.

"Tigerpaw, they will think we stole this kit!" Fallowstep growled.

"Which Clan are you from?" Runningstar asked me.

"My m-mother is from ThunderClan and my father is from ShadowClan." I told them.

"A half-Clan cat!" Fallowstep hissed.

"ThunderClan? ShadowClan?" Tigerpaw frowned.

"I've never heard of those Clans." Fallowstep muttered.

"Those Clans must be far from here, how did you get all the way over here?" Runningstar asked.

"My mother led us away to meet our father but a dog attacked us and we separated. I waited all day for them but they never came. That's when he found me." I told them. Runningstar cast an uneasy glance at Fallowstep. She nodded, and sighed.

"Mistykit, if there was a dog in the field and your family never came back, I think they are with BrightClan." Fallowstep sighed.

"BrightClan?" I frowned.

"Your old Clan might have had a different name for it. BrightClan is the spirits of our warrior ancestors." Fallowstep explained.

"StarClan, that's what the elders told my brothers and me." I told them.

"If that is your ancestors, then they have joined StarClan." Fallowstep said sadly.

"Mistykit, we can't leave you on your own. Do want to stay here with us, in BreezeClan?" Runningstar asked. I nodded. _I can still become a warrior! _

"Tigerpaw, lead Mistykit to the nursery. Explain to Dawnstep why I am sending this kit to her." Runningstar told him.

"Come on Mistykit, the nursery is this way." Tigerpaw purred, flicking his tail. I nodded and followed him into a large den, it looked similar to the one that was ThunderClan.

"Dawnstep, will you take care of this kit?" Tigerpaw asked the black she-cat. She was laying in her nest. Her two kits were tumbling around in the corner.

"Where did you get her? She's trembling!" Dawnstep gasped.

"Her name is Mistykit. I found her in a field just beyond our territory. She said she was there with her family, but there was a dog there two. Mistykit got separated from her family and they never came back for her." Tigerpaw shook his head sadly.

"You poor thing! Of course I will take care of her!" Dawnstep purred.

"You're going to like it here in BreezeClan, Mistykit." Tigerpaw told me.

"Tigerpaw, shouldn't you be training with your mentor?" Dawnstep asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving now!" Tigerpaw told her.

"Bye!" I purred.

"Bye Mistykit. I'll come by and see you later if I can!" he said before he padded out of the den. The two kits who were playing in the corner padded over curiously.

"Who's this?" the dark gray tom frowned.

"This is Mistykit. She is staying with BreezeClan and I was asked to care for her." Dawnstep explained.

"For how long?" the light gray tom asked.

"Until she is ready to become an apprentice." Dawnstep laughed.

"I'm already a moon old." I added.

"Really? That's the same as us! We'll be apprentices together!" the dark gray tom purred.

"I'm Rockkit, and this is Spiderkit." Rockkit mewed.

"Come on! Let's go show her to Stonetail and Fernheart!" Spiderkit said to Rockkit, tugging at my pelt.

"Be careful, she's still a little shaken up." Dawnstep told them but they seemed to ignore her when they pulled me out of the nursery.

"Come on!" Spiderkit scoffed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The elders den. Fernheart and Stonetail will love to hear that there is another kit in the nursery." Rockkit purred. _The elders den appears to be the favorite place for kits to hang out here too. Willowtail, Dustfur and Darkstorm, the ThunderClan elders told amazing stories too. I wonder what kind of stories the elders here tell. _

"Mistykit you're so slow! Come on!" Spiderkit hissed.

I'm not slow!" I retorted, racing past him. _This reminds me about when I used to race with Fuzzykit and Stormkit. Spiderkit is a lot like Stormkit, and Rockkit is like Fuzzykit. It won't be the same, but it will almost be like I had never lost my brothers. _

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rockkit called, stumbling to catch up with Spiderkit and me.

"I don't know where to go." I stopped, waiting for the two toms to catch up.

"It's just over here." Spiderkit flicked his tail towards the corner of the camp. The elders den was surrounded by brambles. I followed Spiderkit and Rockkit into the den.

"What have you got here?" one of them asked.

"This is Mistykit. Tigerpaw found her." Rockkit told them.

"Welcome to BreezeClan, Mistykit. I am Fernheart and this is Stonetail." Fernheart purred, flicking her tail towards the black tom next to her. _I think I'm going to like it here. At least now I have the chance to become an apprentice, and soon after a warrior. _


End file.
